The use of gamma ray detectors in general, and positron emission tomography (PET) in particular, is growing in the field of medical imaging. In PET imaging, a radiopharmaceutical agent is introduced into the object to be imaged via injection, inhalation, or ingestion. After administration of the radiopharmaceutical, the physical and bio-molecular properties of the agent will cause it to concentrate at specific locations in the human body. The actual spatial distribution of the agent, the intensity of the region of accumulation of the agent, and the kinetics of the process from administration to eventually elimination are all factors that may have clinical significance. During this process, a positron emitter attached to the radiopharmaceutical agent will emit positrons according to the physical properties of the isotope, such as half-life, branching ratio, etc.
The radionuclide emits positrons, and when an emitted positron collides with an electron, an annihilation event occurs, wherein the positron and electron are destroyed. Most of the time, an annihilation event produces two gamma rays (at 511 keV) traveling at substantially 180 degrees apart.
PET imaging systems use detectors positioned across from one another to detect the gamma rays emitting from the object. Typically a ring of detectors is used in order to detect gamma rays coming from each angle. Thus, a PET scanner is typically substantially cylindrical to be able to capture as much radiation as possible, which should be, by definition, isotropic. The use of partial rings and rotation of the detector to capture missing angles is also possible, but these approaches have severe consequences for the overall sensitivity of the scanner. In a cylindrical geometry, in which all gamma rays included in a plane have a chance to interact with the detector, an increase in the axial dimension has a very beneficial effect on the sensitivity or ability to capture the radiation. Thus, the best design is that of a sphere, in which all gamma rays have the opportunity to be detected. Of course, for application to humans, the spherical design would have to be very large and thus very expensive. Accordingly, a cylindrical geometry, with the axial extent of the detector being a variable, is realistically the starting point of the design of a modern PET scanner.
Once the overall geometry of the PET scanner is known, another challenge is to arrange as much scintillating material as possible in the gamma ray paths to stop and convert as many gamma rays as possible into light. In order to be able to reconstruct the spatio-temporal distribution of the radio-isotope via tomographic reconstruction principles, each detected event will need to be characterized for its energy (i.e., amount of light generated), its location, and its timing. Most modern PET scanners are composed of several thousand individual crystals, which are arranged in modules and are used to identify the position of the scintillation event. Typically crystal elements have a cross section of roughly 4 mm×4 mm. Smaller or larger dimensions and non-square sections are also possible. The length or depth of the crystal will determine how likely the gamma ray will be captured, and typically ranges from 10 to 30 mm. The detector module is the main building block of the scanner.
As described above, a PET imaging system is more than just a counter and, in addition to detecting the presence of a scintillation event, the system must identify its location. Conceptually, perhaps the most straightforward design to allow identification of the location of each interaction is to have a separate photosensor and data acquisition channel for each scintillator crystal. Due to constraints such as the physical size of common photosensors, the power required for each data acquisition channel, and the associated cost of these items, some form of multiplexing is usually used to reduce the number of photosensors and channels of electronics. Accordingly, since an individual photosensor detects gamma rays incident upon more than one crystal, and gamma rays incident on a crystal is detected by more than one photosensor, the outputs of the photosensors need to be identified with an individual crystal.
Generally, the entire crystal array is flooded with gamma-rays to make a flood histogram. The peaks of the flood histogram are then found then found using image processing techniques. However, there is often a manual intervention where a human may click on peaks on the flood-histogram where the automated image processing techniques fail. Accordingly, there is no automated process for identifying a large number of crystals in a commercial setting.